A Severus no se le levanta
by snape white
Summary: El título lo dice todo. Los capítulos son cortísimos.Poco a poco irá siendo SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Wola! Aquí os traigo esta historia que se me ha ocurrido. Si esperabais encontraros con Henry, me disculpo, pero ahora que ya he terminado los exámenes (hoy) podré continuar en plena forma con Henry Sn... ¡Henry a secas!

Ciao!

* * *

A Severus Snape nunca le había sucedido nada por el estilo. Se miró de nuevo, se concentró un momento. Pero no. Por más que lo intentaba, no se le levantaba.

"Esto no puede estar pasándome" pensó afligido.

Miró de nuevo la zona inerte con los ojos entrecerrados. Nada.

Así que, exasperado por la no cooperación de su cuerpo empezó a frotar violentamente la zona con la mano. Lo único que consiguió fue un enrojecimiento de la piel y llevarse unos cuantos pelos en el intento. Snape se los quitó asqueado.

"Genial. ¿Y ahora qué pasará con Potter?"

Snape se concentró en su alumno con la esperanza de que tan sólo pensando en él por fin reaccionara y se levantara por sí sola, como tantas otras veces al pensar en el muchacho.

Pero esta vez no funcionó.

Ahora sí que estaba irritado de verdad. Si no se le levantaba en el momento crítico, haría el ridículo ante su alumno. ¿Habría perdido facultades?Pensó en Draco Malfoy, seguro que a él no le pasaba nunca. ¡Le había visto hacerlo tantas veces!

Por fin, tomó una resolución. Se puso la capa para no enfriarse. Iría a ver a la única persona en quien podía confiar para tales casos.

Nada más entrar en el despacho de Dumbledore soltó a bocajarro:

-No se me levanta.

Albus Dumbledore se quedó petrificado al oírle y sólo pudo murmurar.

-¿Qué?- entre sorprendido y asustado.

-Lo he intentado todo. He practicado frente al espejo, la he frotado, he pensado en Potter... pero aún así, no se me levanta.- luego fue corriendo a coger al anciano y gritarle con desesperación- ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

Albus alejó al profesor todo lo que pudo de sí. Estaba muy agitado, nunca le había visto así. Le lanzó una mirada evaluadora y finalmente decidió preguntar con cautela:

-¿Qué es lo que no se te levanta?

Snape le miró de hito en hito. ¿Pues qué iba a ser?

-¡La ceja! No sé qué pasa, pero si no consigo levantarla no será lo mismo. ¿Quién me tomará en serio? Está como... no sé, anquilosada.- Snape se llevó la mano a su insensible ceja.

Albus soltó el aire que había contenido sin querer, aliviado. Sonrió al profesor.

-Ah... por un momento pensé que te referías a otra cosa. Bueno, Severus, no creo que sea tan importante.

-¿Cómo que no¿Cómo acompañaré entonces mis muecas siniestras, mi voz de escepticismo, mi... todo?

Albus despachó a Severus recomendándole ir a ver a Poppy de inmediato, tras lo cual se dejó caer en su sillón pesadamente.

¡Qué susto se había llevado!

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

-Pase.- dijo Dumbledore.

El visitante entró y Dumbledore le ofreció un caramelo de limón. Harry Potter declinó el ofrecimiento y se apartó el flequillo para que el Director pudiera verle bien la cara. Albus pudo ver entonces el rostro serio del chico que claramente contrastaba con su ceja derecha enarcada de un modo macabro.

-¡No consigo bajarla!- dijo al fin de manera innecesaria el muchacho.

Albus juntó las yemas de los dedos.

¿Qué haría ahora con uno que no podía levantarla y otro que no podía bajarla? Tal vez tuviera alguna relación todo ello. O tal vez no.

-------------

Ahí os dejo con la duda de lo que pasará. Si os ha gustado¡decídmelo y seguiré! Por cierto, que se avecina slash...

Creo que es la historia más tonta que se me ha ocurrido hasta el momento... pero en fin, me parto yo sola escribiéndola.

Snape White  
Miembro de la Orden severusiana

In Sev I trust


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí os dejo dos capítulos seguidos. ¡A leer!

* * *

Snape salió del despacho del Director a zancadas. ¡Qué bochorno¿qué iba a hacer ahora? El viejo no le había ayudado en nada. Snape aceleró el paso hacia su propio despacho y no embistió de milagro a Potter, quien caminaba igualmente rápido en la dirección opuesta.

-Lo siento.-murmuró Harry sin darse cuenta de con quién hablaba. Demasiado preocupado estaba pensando en la mejor manera de decirle al Director lo que le ocurría.

Snape frenó en seco y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Potter!

Harry se estremeció al oír la voz y, a pesar de desear más que nunca salir corriendo antes de que Snape viera su... "elevación cejuda", no tuvo más remedio que parar su marcha y darse la vuelta.

Harry intentó por todos los medios no levantar mucho la vista del suelo. Inconscientemente se cercioró de que el flequillo le caía justo para tapar su problema. Snape era la última persona con la que querría enfrentarse en ese momento.

Snape no pudo soportar ver a Potter tan insolente como de costumbre (más incluso, ya que ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarle) así que directamente esbozó una sonrisa helada, aireó la túnica y... no, no pudo levantarla. De todos modos, Potter tenía la culpa. Aún no sabía de qué modo, pero ya pensaría en algo.

-Castigado. Quédese este viernes después de clase.

Harry dejó escapar un gemido de incredulidad pero no dijo nada. En lugar de eso, retomó su camino hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Snape le vio alejarse por el pasillo, pensando que el chico estaba muy raro. Se encogió de hombros. ¡Adolescentes! Ni siquiera podías pelearte con ellos cuando te diera la gana.

Harry llegó por fin al despacho de Dumbledore. No tuvo que explicar nada, sólo se levantó el flequillo.

-No se me baja.- confesó.

Dumbledore le contempló durante un largo rato que hizo a Harry sentirse aún más incómodo y ridículo que antes, con Snape.

-¿No va a decirme nada?- pronunció al fin, desesperado.

Dumbledore juntó las yemas de los dedos y le miró por encima de las gafas de media luna.

-Creo que deberías consultarlo con otra persona.

-¿Con quién?- a Harry no le gustaba nada el tono con el que había sugerido aquello Dumbledore.

-Con el profesor Snape.

* * *

Snape White

In Sev I trust


	3. Chapter 3

Harry se levantó el flequillo.

-Aparte eso de mi vista.

-Usted puede ayudarme.

-Me niego.

-¡Sólo usted puede hacer que baje!

-¿Y se supone, entonces, que sólo usted puede hacer que se me suba a mí?- murmuró entre dientes Snape

-¿De qué habla?

Snape suspiró.

-Potter, como esto se sepa en el colegio me aseguraré de despellejarle personalmente.- silencio. Snape continuó.- Últimamente... no consigo que la mía se levante.

-¿Cree que tiene relación con que la mía esté siempre arriba?

Snape gruñó. Se sentía encerrado, pero después de todo, él había castigado a Potter a quedarse con él esa tarde.

-Es posible. ¿Cuanto lleva así?

-Dos días.

-Lo mismo que yo.

Silencio nuevamente. Harry lo rompió haciendo gala de su valor Gryffindor.

-Creo que Dumbledore quiere que... nos curemos juntos.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- dijo Snape asqueado.

-A mí tampoco me gusta pero a lo mejor si... no sé¿Y si probamos a ver qué pasa si la frotamos una contra otra? Así se suelen romper los hechizos que tienen un contrario... por contacto.

-¡No pienso frotarme contra usted!

-Pero a lo mejor...

-¡No! Prefiero admitir mi impotencia en este asunto.

-Pero es que a mí me empieza a doler ya tenerla así.

-Ese es su problema.

-Profesor... solo frotarla.

-¡No se acerque a mí!

Se oyeron unos pasos y un portazo. Finalmente Draco salió con una sonrisa maliciosa de su escondite desde donde había podido oír toda la conversación. ¡Qué discusión más reveladora! Algo le decía que iba a poder aprovecharse de la situación. ¿Su profesor impotente? Bueno, eso le sucedía a bastantes hombres de su edad cuando perdían la confianza en ellos mismos ¡pero ahí estaba Draco para ayudar! No dejaría que Potter se le adelantara en el asunto. Y ya que estaba también podría "echarle una mano" a Potter.

Draco ensanchó la sonrisa sumido en sus pensamientos y salió de la clase de pociones casi relamiéndose.

* * *

¿Qué os parece¿a quién queréis que "ayude" Draco primero?

Hala¡espero vuestros reviews!

Snape White

In Sev I trust


	4. Chapter 4

¡Ja! Ya me dabais por muerta ¿Verdad?

¡Sorpresa¡He vuelto!

* * *

Hay momentos en la vida de un estudiante en los que pase lo que pase uno no debe perder la concentración. En medio de una clase, por ejemplo, lo adecuado sería escuchar al profesor (o fingirlo al menos), tomar notas y tal vez realizar los ejercicios lo mejor posible. 

Esa tarea era hoy más difícil para el joven Potter. El muchacho se afanaba en cubrir su frente con su espeso y despeinado flequillo mientras que con la otra mano agitaba la varita y murmuraba una y otra vez los encantamientos que a fuerza de repetir, dejaban de tener sentido.

A su lado derecho Ron le daba codazos para que mirara a Neville ("Otro fracaso, Señor Longbottom") mientras que a su izquierdo Hermione interponía su cuerpo para que no pudiera ver cómo lo hacía ella a la vez que le interrogaba sobre la razón de su "nuevo peinado". Y Flitwick se acercaba peligrosamente, y él no lo había conseguido todavía, y no podía levantar la cara, ni salir de clase, ni reírse con Ron ni responder a Hermione.

Y lo peor de todo era que, por más patadas que le diese, Draco Malfoy no parecía querer salir de debajo de su pupitre, dispuesto (parecía) a bajarle la bragueta al menor descuido.

* * *

En cuanto al resto de fics que habría que ir pensando en actualizar... "Henry" tendréis que esperar, porque tengo que leerlo todo para acordarme de cómo quería continuar, "El encantador" está en mi ordenador viejo, que se niega a darme acceso, así que si no lo consigo recuperar pronto, empezaré el capítulo de nuevo. ¿Alguno más queréis que retome? 

Bueno ciao!

SW

In Sev I Trust


	5. Chapter 5

Hala, tres del tirón. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews... y por vuestra santa paciencia.

* * *

Snape odiaba dar clase¡lo odiaba! No sabía qué era peor, perder el tiempo explicando las sutilezas y misterios del arte de elaborar pociones a niñatos con la masa cerebral de un mosquito; soportar las explosiones y meteduras de pata que ponían perdida su adorada mazmorra o tener que ver y hasta oler a gente como Longbottom, Potter o Granger.

Aunque había algo peor que pocos alumnos se atrevían a solicitar: las tutorías. Snape tenía sentimientos encontrados pensando en los alumnos de su Casa. Por un lado eran SUS Slytherin y todo lo que hicieran ellos estaría bien, por otro lado, seguían siendo niñatos que no estaban a la altura de las circunstancias y que avergonzaban a Severus casi todos los días.

En cualquier caso, le sorprendió ver allí a Draco Malfoy, entrando en su despacho, cerrando la puerta despacio y encarándose a él.

-Profesor, he venido a solucionar su problema.

Snape no pudo levantar la ceja, aunque tampoco habría tenido tiempo, no con Draco Malfoy abriéndole la túnica de esa manera.

* * *

Sw

In Sev I trust


	6. Chapter 6

Otro Drabble más. Por cierto, lo que está entre "_comillas_" es lo que piensa Albus.

* * *

-Severus¿estás ahí?

Albus golpeó la maciza puerta de roble con sus flacos nudillos una vez más. Llevaba así unos cinco minutos.

-¿Severus¡Abre! Soy el Director.

Nada.

-En fin, no quería tener que llegar a estos extremos.- mumuró el vejete, mientras apoyaba la oreja en la madera. Sonrió al oír la voz de su profesor favorito a través de la puerta.- Sabía que estabas ahí dentro.- dijo para sí Albus.

_**LO QUE ESCUCHÓ ALBUS:**_

-¿… a qué ha venido¡Esto es una tutoría!

_"Vaya carácter que tienes, Severus. No deberías tratar así a los alumnos_."

-Profesor, tengo… un problema…. ayuda.

"_Vaya… pobrecillo. Apuesto a que Severus le ayuda pase lo que pase"_

-¿Qué problema? No hay nada de lo que deba usted preocuparse.

"_Bueno, tal vez no le ayude después de todo… ejem."_

-Ya sé que no debería… aunque tengo que confesarle que…

_"Vaya, hombre… esta puerta es demasiado gruesa y a mi edad no oigo tan bien como antaño… ¿qué le habrá confesado este chico?"_

-¡Apártese!

_"Severus, sea lo que sea lo que te haya confesado, no puede ser tan malo. ¡Qué cruel eres!"_

-Profesor, permítame explicárselo bien.

"_Eso, que todos queremos enterarnos."_

-No quiero oír ni una palabra más. Lárguese de una vez.

-Si me escuchara… Conozco a muchos a los que les ha pasado lo mismo que a usted. Entiendo que me rechace…

"_Dale una oportunidad, hombre. Demuestra que no eres como todos los que le han rechazado"_

-¿Qué es lo que quiere probar?- "_Éste es mi chico, déjale que se explique."_ Largo silencio. "_Me pregunto qué estará pasando. Maldita puerta. Quiero saber, quiero saber… Tranquilo, Albus…"_ La voz de Snape le llegó muy difusa a través del roble, pero perfectamente clara- Ahora va a venir conmigo a explicarle esto al Director.

Albus se apartó de la puerta bruscamente y se fue corriendo a su despacho, por si alguien, a lo mejor el jefe de Slytherin, iba a verle hoy por casualidad tal vez para contarle un gran secreto o algo que en cualquier caso sería un jugoso cotilleo.

* * *

SW

Trust Snape!


	7. Chapter 7

Demos marcha atrás en el tiempo, Draco le abre la túnica a Snape y...

* * *

_****_

_**LO QUE DE VERDAD PASÓ:**_

-¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido¡Esto es una tutoría! – Severus estaba indignado, de un manotazo había vuelto a cerrar su túnica y había conseguido detener al rubio… reteniéndole entre sus brazos.

-Profesor, tengo entendido que tiene usted un problema…. Y he venido a ofrecerle mi ayuda.- murmuró Draco, aprovechando el "abrazo".

Snape bajó la vista hacia el rubio. ¿Cómo podía él saber lo de su ceja?

-¿Qué problema? No hay nada de lo que deba usted preocuparse.

-Ya sé que no debería… aunque tengo que confesarle que me sentiría muy honrado si me dejara probar a mí. Tal vez yo pueda… arreglarlo.- Draco probó a moverse seductoramente, arrimándose aún más al profesor.

-¡Apártese!- Snape abrió los brazos y dejó libre a Draco, quien de momento no se atrevió a acercarse de nuevo.

Malfoy suspiró. Con este hombre iba a ser difícil. ¿Cómo iba a ayudarle si no se dejaba tocar? Snape era un hombre inteligente, un Slytherin, debería comprender… A lo mejor si se lo ofrecía como algo más profesional, algo así como si fuera una medicina…

-Profesor, permítame explicárselo bien.- Draco sonrió como su padre cuando hablaba con el Ministro.

-No quiero oír ni una palabra más. Lárguese de una vez.- Snape se sentó de nuevo frente a su escritorio.

Draco torció la sonrisa, pero no se movió de donde estaba.

-Si me escuchara… Déjeme probarlo al menos… no tiene por qué avergonzarse. Conozco a muchos a los que les ha pasado lo mismo que a usted. Entiendo que me rechace… pero no sin antes probarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere probar? – preguntó Snape exasperado, con una sonrisa glacial.

Draco se mordió la lengua. ¿Se lo soltaba así sin más? Se le ocurrían un montón de respuestas, pero todas empezaban con "quiero desnudarle y…" y no pensaba que algo así fuera a convencer a su profesor para "ponerse en su manos".

Así que se acercó con cautela al profesor, se sentó sobre el escritorio frente a él y le abrió la túnica de nuevo, esta vez lentamente. Dejándose llevar, adelantó un poco la cabeza y posó sus labios en los de él, rozándolos con cuidado.

Snape esperó a que el chico se alejara para clavarle la mirada. No se movió. Despegó los labios y declaró muy despacio y muy bajo:

-Ahora va a venir conmigo a explicarle esto al Director.- y Draco sintió cómo se le erizaban todos y cada uno de los pelos de su cuerpo.

* * *

Por ahora, ahí lo dejamos

Sw

Confío en Severus... y lo mismo deberíais hacer todos vosotros!


	8. Chapter 8

_Wow... ¿Cuanto llevo sin escribir? Bueno, os subo esta pequeña tontería, del 8 al 11. ¡¡Gracias por vuestros mensajes!!_

**8**

No era usual que Severus Snape dejara escapar la oportunidad de humillar a un alumno frente al Director aunque, por una vez, hizo una excepción. La caída del joven Malfoy conllevaría la suya propia y eso era algo que un hombre como Snape no podía permitir.

Espantó al chico hasta verle desaparecer por la puerta y luego se miró al espejo para cerrarse la túnica, esbozando una sonrisa triunfal.

La ceja se mantuvo inamovible.

--------

Snape White


	9. Chapter 9

_9_

El mensaje de la lechuza le llegó por la mañana.

_Le espero en mi despacho por la noche. Más le vale que nadie se entere de esto._

Hizo que a Harry se le atragantara el desayuno y sintiera retortijones. Por supuesto, no estaba firmada, pero no había duda de quién la había escrito. Miró hacia la mesa de los profesores e intercambió una mirada con él.

No había duda, Snape le esperaba esa misma noche Merlín sabía para hacer qué exactamente.

--------

Snape White


	10. Chapter 10

__

10

-Escucha, Potter.- Snape había adoptado una forma menos informal de tratarle.- Yo no te gusto a ti y tú no me gustas a mí, sin embargo, estamos juntos en esto. No le mentiré. Albergo pocas esperanzas. No creo que hoy resolvamos nuestros... problemas, aunque algo hay que intentar. Así que....

Harry dio un paso atrás asustado al ver que la cara de su odiado profesor se acercaba hacia él.

-¡¿Qué hace?!-Exclamó.

-¡¡No sea crío, Potter!! Venga aquí y frote.

Harry levantó la otra ceja.

-¡No!

-Maldito niñato- masculló-. ¿Y usted es el valiente héroe?- Snape no cejó en su avance hasta que Potter hubo quedado acorralado entre él y la pared.

Le agarró por los hombros. Harry sintió, desesperado, que no podría escapar. Lo peor era que él había propuesto aquello. Se sintió estúpido.

-¡Déjeme en paz!- volvió la cara hacia otro lado para esquivar a Snape. No era fácil debido a la protuberante nariz del profesor.

-Potter... ¡¡Estése quieto!!

-¡Estése quieto usted!

Snape empezaba a enfadarse. Potter no paraba de mover la cabeza de un lado a otro e iba a terminar haciéndole daño. Decidió poner fin al forcejeo.

"Allá vamos"

Inclinó el rostro aprovechando uno de los frenéticos balanceos de Potter y lo adelanto hasta hacer contacto. Harry, debido al pánico, abrió la boca y levantó la barbilla.

La estancia quedó en silencio.

Las cejas no se habían tocado. Ojalá se pudiera decir lo mismo de las bocas.

--------

Snape White


	11. Chapter 11

11

Snape consiguió reaccionar pasado un segundo que pareció un siglo. Sentía nauseas pero aún tenía algo que hacer. Separó rápidamente sus labios de los de Potter y sin mediar palabra frotó su ceja contra la del Gryffindor.

No fue muy difícil conseguirlo ya que el chico parecía haber entrado en el estado de shock y no se movía. Snape no se molestó en comprobar si seguía respirando o no. Después del frote, probó a moverla. Nada. La ceja seguía sin levantarse.

Enfurecido, salió del despacho a zancadas.

--------

Ains... con lo fácil que hubiera sido que se hubieran curado así, ¿verdad?

Snape White


End file.
